Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving diagnosis method and a driving diagnosis apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, sensors mounted on a vehicle are used to perform a driving diagnosis to measure a driver's acceleration work, brake work, and steering wheel work, estimate and evaluate, for example, driving roughness and accident risks. Furthermore, the result of such a driving diagnosis is used to provide a service to give driving advices to drivers who have high accident risks, and a service to change insurance premiums of car insurances according the drivers' driving level. Users can enjoy advantages of using these services such as reduction of an accident rate and low insurance premiums resulting from safe driving.
Regarding the driving diagnosis, there is a known vehicle driving support apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-30188. This apparatus acquires short-term data indicative of a current travelling status and driving operation and medium-term data indicative of the travelling status and driving operation of the relevant day, respectively. Then, the apparatus performs the driving diagnosis by comparing distribution of the short-term data with distribution of the medium-term data and evaluates the driving diagnosis result according to two evaluation criteria.